<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King’s Game by rotten_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953582">King’s Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess'>rotten_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiOi Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Very Poor Attempt at Humor, Almost Captain Squad, BokuKiryuu friendship because why not, King’s Game, M/M, National Youth Intensive Training Camp, Pre-Canon, Protect Kiryuu 2k20, Secret Relationship, Top 5 Ace except no Sakusa, Training Camp, UshiOi Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iizuna had the purest of intentions when he and Bokuto invited the others to play the chaotic game of King. They only wanted to bring everyone closer together, but not really at the embarrassing point of accidentally discovering something they probably shouldn’t. At least Bokuto was either too dumb or too innocent to read the room.</p><p>———<br/>Day 1 of #UshiOiWeek2020 | Secret Relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiOi Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King’s Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahem, ahem, ahem!” Bokuto had a poor attempt at faking a cough, but was at least successful at catching attention. Behind him stood Iizuna, hands crossed over his chest, eyes moving from one head to another, paying equal attention to each first year in the room—Ojiro Aran of Inarizaki High School, Kiryuu Wakatsu from Mujinazaka, Yaku Morisuke of Nekoma, and Bokuto’s teammate Washio Tatsuki. They were still missing two guys, the Miyagi folks, who Iizuna expected to come back from the showers in a couple of minutes or so. </p><p>They were all the first years invited for this year’s National Youth Intensive Traning Camp, which was to end the following day, but the two Tokyo boys standing in front of the others didn’t feel like going home without making a bit of a fuss, err, friends, actually. </p><p>“What is it, Bokuto?” the young middle blocker from Fukurodani asked, having the least bit of idea what the spiker was thinking. Bokuto was hard to read after all. Washio didn’t bother sitting up from his futon, but had the decency to at least put his phone down and look at the two. </p><p>Rather than answering, Bokuto moved aside and gave the floor to his new-found partner, who also cleared his throat, hand fisted in front of his mouth for effects. </p><p>“After tonight, we are all going to go our separate ways and back to our own teams. I know that we came here with the intention of improving our volleyball, but that doesn’t mean we should leave without gaining something else.”</p><p>“Something else? Like what?” Yaku who was kneeling in front of his open bag at a corner while looking back at the two asked. </p><p>“Friendship, what else!” Bokuto answered gleefully, voice big and arms outstretched. Fukurodani had been doing practice matches with Nekoma since time immemorial, and Bokuto was as comfortable with Yaku as he was with Washio. He was happy to broaden his circle with Iizuna, and Ojiro and Oikawa looked friendly too, so that’s pretty much in the bag. Still, he was nowhere near making friends out of Ushijima and Kiryuu. </p><p>Speaking of Kiryuu... Bokuto knew the guy had always been aloof, but the way he was avoiding everyone’s eyes since coming from the bath a couple of minutes ago was definitely something else. Bokuto noticed the other spiker to be sweating a lot back then, too.</p><p>“Hmm? What is it you’re talking about friendship?” Oikawa chimed in as he stepped inside the room, a towel in hand to dry his hair. His locks were still a bit messy even wet, ends sticking out here and there. Behind him was Ushijima, with his eternal poker face atop that huge body.</p><p>“Oh, you two are finally back!” Bokuto said as he turned to face the two, Oikawa almost flinched at the other’s voice, which was loud as if he swallowed a mega phone. Bokuto casually went behind them, pushing them gently by their backs to have them join the others in listening to him and the Itachiyama setter.</p><p>“Your timing’s perfect, we are just about to start a game with everyone,” Iizuna filled them in. </p><p>“What game?” Ushijima asked, sitting down where Bokuto guided him to, which was right beside Oikawa. “I don’t play anything other than volleyball though.”</p><p>“No one’s asking, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. The way he pulled his knees together was a silent declaration of how much he hated having contact with the enemy spiker. Ushijima Wakatoshi already made a name for himself in middle school, at the expense of Oikawa Tooru and his former team that never had a chance to represent their prefecture in Nationals because of Shiratorizawa, so his hate for the young champion was easily understood. Volleyball Monthly editors loved featuring him in their issues though.</p><p>“Now, now, we’re doing the game to get closer so no fighting, okay?” Iizuna reminded them, but mostly Oikawa since Ushijima looked unaffected. Iizuna sighed. He’d been asking himself since day one just how much the spiker had suffered from the hands of the other first year to become numb to the bullying. The poor thing! Iizuna swore to himself to make the two make up by tonight.</p><p>“We’re not going to do some pillow fights, right? I’d like to preserve my energy for our last day tomorrow,” Ojiro butted in, and the Itachiyama first year was glad he asked.</p><p>“Nope! Something better!” Iizuna’s face lit up, pulling some popsicle sticks from behind him, like from the garter of his shorts but none of them commented on it. </p><p>“What are those for?” asked the only libero among them, finally zipping his bag and coming over to sit beside Ushijima.</p><p>“We’ll play the King’s Game!” Bokuto’s voice filled the room once again, and Oikawa almost clapped his palms over his ears (Bokuto had settled beside him). “I haven’t played this game either so Iizuna will explain the rules.”</p><p>“Ah well, it’s simple,” Iizuna started, sitting down in front of the four. Washio finally sat up, and Ojiro continued to listen at the comfort of his spread out futon. </p><p>Kiryuu looked like he was listening, too, but his eyes darted somewhere else, brows pulled together as he bore a hole at the back of Oikawa’s neck, or at least that’s how it looked to Iizuna, though Iizuna couldn’t fathom why the spiker from Oita would have anything against the Miyagi setter. </p><p>Bokuto came to get Kiryuu, pulling him to join the broken circle despite Ojiro and Washio keeping their butts glued to their beds. </p><p>Kiryuu let himself be dragged like he had no other choice but to sit side by side Bokuto, Oikawa just a couple of steps to his right. He met eyes with Oikawa, who gave him a friendly smile, but Kiryuu could only return it with widened eyes. He looked away immediately, feeling warmth creep up his face.</p><p>Oikawa shrugged off the reaction and listened to Iizuna instead.</p><p>Washio still looked a bit disinterested at the start of their first round, but for the sake of conveniece for the next rounds of pulling popsicle sticks, he decided to join the circle, as did Ojiro.</p><p>“Oh, I’m the king,” Ushijima announced, hinting confusion in his usual monotone. “What do I do again?”</p><p>“You pick a number and make them do something,” Oikawa explained, sounding as annoyed as his face made him seem. “You really can’t do anything other than volleyball, can you?”</p><p>“Oh, and the number I pick will do as I say? What’s your number then?” Ushijima asked Oikawa, never minding the earlier insult. </p><p>“Hey, that’s cheating—” Iizuna tried to say.</p><p>“Oho, you’re not gonna make me transfer to Shiratorizawa with that, are you? You’re hopeless, Ushiwaka-chan.”</p><p>“Oh, you want Oikawa in your team? But great players are fun to go against,” Bokuto commented as Iizuna resigned to scratch his head. </p><p>“Should we reset this round and choose another king instead?” Yaku suggested. </p><p>“Better, unless Ushiwaka gets the King stick again. How about Iizuna become the King first and give us a sample?” Washio thought. </p><p>“Is anyone else confused of the rules?” Iizuna asked, skeptic at Washio’s suggestion as he didn’t want to be unfair. </p><p>“Not me,” Oikawa was first to answer. “I’m not as dumb as a certain someone here.”</p><p>“Pretty much got it,” Yaku said.</p><p>“Same,” was Ojiro’s reply.</p><p>“I think I get it but I kinda don’t,” Bokuto answered in all honesty, turning to Kiryuu who remained quiet beside him. “How about you Kiryu?”</p><p>“I’m familiar with the game,” Kiryuu responded, chin up and eyes glued to the ceiling that Bokuto was tempted to check the ceiling too. He saw nothing interesting there. </p><p>They did the draw again, and Kiryuu internally sighed after his announcement of getting the King role.</p><p>According to the Iizuna and Bokuto, the game was to get them closer, but he remembered his senpais at Mujinazaka trying the game with the boys from the other school they were having a training camp with, and the orders were either humiliating or hilarious or both. He guessed the logic was that they’d grow closer once their shame was thrown out the window. </p><p>Kiryuu finally decided the first dare, “Number two, give number seven a hug.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m number two. Who do I hug then?” Ushijima said, showing them the number in his stick.</p><p>Oikawa flinched beside him, slowly raising his number. “I’m number seven,” was all he had to say for Ushijima to throw himself at the setter at the speed of light, locking him in his arms for a good five seconds or so, shamelessly burying his head on the crook of Oikawa’s neck. Washio let out a nice whistle, drowning Yaku’s and Ojiro’s stifled laughs but Kiryuu almost choked on his own saliva at the display. The perpetrators’ jaws dropped, either from surprise or astonishment.</p><p>If Oikawa—whose face turned red in an instant—didn’t push the spiker away, Ushijima would probably not stop.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how the game works? I want to hug everyone, too!” Bokuto declared, but carried Ojiro bridal style around the room instead on the second round, according to Yaku’s order. </p><p>Ushijima had Iizuna and Washio compete in arm wrestling next. Washio won, impressing Bokuto and making the noisy owl challenge his teammate, but the King’s game went on instead. </p><p>Kiryuu was immediately King again, and ordered number five to pat number one’s head. The pair turned out to be Yaku and Ojiro.</p><p>The next roll had Iizuna give Bokuto a lap dance, Ojiro did 10 push-ups with Iizuna sitting at his back after, and Washio whispered sweet nothings on Kiryu’s ear for a different round. </p><p>When Iizuna was king, he made Kiryuu sing Oikawa a love song, while Oikawa’s head was on his lap, and Kiryuu struggled to sing in his trembling voice. Iizuna could swear half of Kiryu’s nervousness was rooted from Ushijima’s glare. </p><p>Washio was made to pretend as a high school girl and confess to Ushijima, which Ushijima rejected, saying he already had someone special. Oikawa didn’t order number three to reject the confession though, but there was no instruction of accepting number one either. </p><p>Ushijima stripped in front of Bokuto (legends say it was the most stoic strip tease Guinness World failed to record), Bokuto trailed kisses along Ojiro’s neck, Yaku kabedon-ed Oikawa like a shojo manga leading man which looked funnier than when Yaku was patting Ojiro’s head, yet Ushijima’s reaction was anything other than having fun.</p><p>Kiryuu was forced to spank Washio’s ass after, Bokuto twerked in front of Ojiro but Bokuto didn’t know what twerking was so Washio, who was King for that round, had to teach him first that his revenge from getting spanked pretty much backfired. Yaku cradled Kiryuu in his arms like baby, only Kiryu’s size was far from an actual baby so the laughs from the kabedon dare was easily defeated. </p><p>Iizuna almost died of embarassment giving Ushijima a sexy dance, and Ojiro was made to comment on Oikawa’s face while they look each other straight in the eyes. Iizuna swore Ushijima didn’t so much as react to his sexy dance but was frowning deeper than ever as they watched Oikawa flutter his lashes with Ojiro’s generous compliments. When Ojiro was King again, he escalated the flirting from the previous round and made Bokuto fondle Ushijima’s chest from behind. Washio and Iizuna were made to exchange shorts next and Yaku was ordered to trail’s Washio’s abdomen with his fingers.</p><p>“Is that a hickey?” Yaku blurted out when Oikawa gave him a piggy back ride according to King Ushijima’s instructions. It was just a split second, but the Itachiyama setter swore Oikawa threw daggers in Ushijima’s direction, though Ushijima’s glare was all on Yaku. It must be a miracle that the popsicle in his fist hadn’t snapped yet. Yaku returned the glare with a dirty, knowing look instead, lips curled mischievously. </p><p>“A hickey?” Bokuto screamed, eyes wide before calming down and looking at Yaku. “What’s a hickey?”</p><p>Washio slapped a hand over his forehead, and Ojiro commented a soft <em>I knew it</em>. Kiryuu looked away, cheeks red again. <br/>
Iizuna couldn’t remember seeing anything that looked like a hickey on Oikawa’s nape back when they teamed up for some two-on-twos earlier in the afternoon. Or when he was behind the Miyagi setter when they lined up for dinner. </p><p>So did Oikawa get the mark after dinner? While in the baths?</p><p>Wait... </p><p>Kiryuu, Ushijima and Oikawa were the last to leave the baths, though Kiryuu was already toweling himself dry when Bokuto and Iizuna left. And Kiryuu returned to their sleeping quarters with a flushed face.</p><p>Iizuna looked at Kiryuu, and the latter was burying his face in his palms. He turned to Ushijima next, whose expression had calmed now that Yaku was on his feet again, mobbed by Bokuto, eager to know what a hickey was.</p><p>Oikawa’s cute pout matched the annoyed look he was sending Ushijima’s way, and he saw Ushijima’s smile for the first time.  </p><p>Iizuna’s jaw dropped, face on fire as he pointed at the two’s direction. “You’re a couple?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>